A Birthday Walk
by Valkyriee
Summary: Okay, I made some corrections. Aki tries to spend her birthday alone, but doesn't count on running into Yusei. Can he convince her to spend the day with her friends and family? I would like to say that this is purely fanmade. Sorry for reloading it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Aki woke and sighed. 'My birthday. I wonder if I should say anything.'

"Aki, morning. Happy birthday, my little rose." Her father smiled as he entered her room. "Any plans today?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna get ready and head out now." She lied. "See you later."

Her father nodded and left so she could change clothes. Once she'd gotten ready, Aki left the house. 'I feel kind of bad for lying to him.'

She made her way to a park and walked around. As menacing rain clouds began to gather, the park became empty. Aki was alone, not that she minded. As the clouds foreshadowed, it began to rain. Aki barely noticed when the rain got harder. She was soaked down to the bone, but the cold sufficed to numb her completely.

Suddenly, she became vaguely aware that the rain stopped. Confused, she looked around and saw Yusei behind her with an umbrella. He was staring at her wide eyed. "Aki, what are you doing here?"

She stared back at him and replied, "Nothing. I was just out for a walk."

"A walk in the rain?" Yusei asked skeptically.

"It wasn't raining at first."

Yusei continued to stare at her and noticed that she was soaked. Her dress was clinging to her in an embarrassing way. Then, Yusei saw her shiver.

"You're gonna catch a cold." He said, taking off his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Aki stared at him blankly.

"Put this on." He handed her the jacket.

"But you'll get cold." The stubborn girl protested, vehemently.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine until we get to the garage."

Aki blushed as she put Yusei's signature jacket on. 'This is weird. I'm wearing the jacket he always wears. It smells just like him.'

Yusei had noticed her silence. "Aki?"

As lightening flashed across the sky, Aki jumped into Yusei's arms with a cry. Upon realizing what she'd done, Aki quickly tried to separate herself from him. In her haste, she fell back. The azure eyed duelist quickly put a steadying hand on her back. As they stared at each other, the magneta haired girl blushed and cursed herself for it. 'Damn, how embarrassing!'

"Aki, … you're afraid of lightening?" Yusei stared at her and found himself wondering something else. 'Why is she blushing?'

"What about it?" She muttered.

"Nothing. I just didn't know. Are you okay?" He inquired.

"I'm fine." After a few moments, Aki decided to ask. "Why isn't your runner with you?"

"I'm working on some repairs."

Another flash of lightening made Aki shudder. Then, she felt Yusei take her hand. "You can hold on to me if you're scared."

"I … I'm not scared!" Aki retorted hotly.

Aki found herself back in Yusei's arms when another flash of lightening caught her off guard. Yusei put his arm back around her. "It's okay. I've got you."

Aki bit her lip and tried to push him away. "Let me go. I'm not afraid, you got that?"

She buried her face in his chest as the lightening continued. The raven haired boy didn't say anything. He just stood and let her cling to him. "Why must it rain on my birthday?" Aki grumbled.

Yusei was stunned. "It's your birthday? Why were you all alone, then?"

She bit her lip and regretted telling him that. "It's not a big deal. I wanted to be alone."

"Why? Nobody really wants to be alone on their birthday." Yusei told her simply.

"Well, I did. Let me go, Yusei." She pushed him away and ran off.

Yusei dropped the umbrella and raced after her. When she noticed him she sped up. That and not looking where she was going resulted in her tripping and scrapping her knee. She tried to stand and immediately regretted it. Pain shot up from her ankle to her knee.

"Aki, are you all right?" Yusei knelt beside her and stared at her with worry in his azure eyes.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." She lied and looked away from him.

Yusei ignored her and gathered her into his arms. Aki struggled against him vainly. 'He's stronger than I thought he was.'

"Stop, Yusei. I'm too heavy for you to be carrying."

"You're not heavy. Now would you mind telling me why you were alone today?"

"I," She began until she noticed something. "Yusei, you're soaking wet! You're goona be sick."

"I dropped the umbrella to chase you." Yusei shrugged.

"Sorry." Aki mumbled.

"Tell me why you were alone before. Please, Aki?"

Aki stared into his pleading, azure eyes and sighed. "Okay. I'll tell you when we get to your garage. Can it wait until then?"

Yusei nodded and continued to walk at an easy pace. Aki stared at him and felt sort of embarrassed. 'He's soaked. Wow, he looks kind of cute like that. Wait, what am I thinking?'

Yusei stared at her and tried to keep his heartbeat steady. 'This is kind of awkward. I should do something for her birthday. But what?'

They arrived at the garage and Aki leaned against the door as Yusei opened the door. When they got inside, Yusei found some towels and handed her two. "Dry off. I'll find you some dry clothes."

"I'll dry off in the bathroom." She replied as she carefully made her way to the stairs. "Ugh!" She grunted as her ankle throbbed.

"Just dry off here. I won't peek." Yusei said simply.

"But anyone could walk in. Let me change somewhere more private." She continued to struggle up the stairs.

Yusei sighed and gathered her into his arms again. He took a stunned Aki up the stairs and into the bathroom. Once there, he took out some wash cloths and bandages. Placing them on the counter, he left and closed the door.

Aki stood perfectly still for a moment before removing her wet clothes and putting a towel on her dripping hair. She used the other towel to dry off and wrapped it around her slender form. She frowned when she noticed how the towel barely covered her. Then she heard a soft knock.

"Aki, I've got the clothes. Can I come in?" Yusei requested.

"Umm, yeah. Just don't stare at me."

He opened the door and froze. "Why didn't you warn me? I, I mean … ."

"I'm in a towel. Come on, you've seen more exposed women before, right."

Yusei blushed and lowered his gaze. "A, anyway, here. You can wear these until your clothes dry." He took her discarded garments and left her to change.

Aki put on a pair of his gray jeans and one of his shirts, after bandaging her knee. She walked out and found Yusei working on his runner. She blushed scarlet when she saw he didn't have a shirt on.

"Yusei, what are you doing?" She stammered.

"Just working on my runner. Are you ready to tell me why you were alone before?"

"I just didn't think anyone would want to waste their day with me. I thought everyone would have better things to do. And I mmph-!"

Yusei cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. Aki stared at him awestruck for a moment. Then she closed her eyes and began kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his on her waist.

When Yusei parted from Aki, she gasped. "Yusei, why did you just do that?"

"Because I've been wanting to tell you how I feel and I couldn't listen to you say that stuff anymore. What would make you think that we wouldn't want to spend your birthday with you?" His beautiful eyes reflected the hurt he felt at that moment.

"But, I told you already that it isn't a big deal."

"I think it is. Aki, you're my friend and … … I really care a lot about you."

"Yusei … ." Aki stared at him as tears welled up in her amber eyes.

He sighed and kissed her again. "I love you."

"You love me?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Really?" Aki asked in disbelief.

"Really. I love everything about you. When I look at you, my heart starts to pound. When I see you smile, my heart feels like it may explode."

Yusei kissed her again and pushed her down on the couch. He licked her lips to request entrance, which she refused. He smirked and made his way down her neck. She bit her lip as he searched for a certain spot. At the base of her neck, he felt her shiver. Yusei smirked again and sucked on that spot until Aki moaned loudly. Then he got his tongue into her mouth and explored.

At that moment, they heard Jack and Carly's voices a moment before they entered. As the pair stared at them, wide eyed, Yusei and Aki blushed brightly. "Blimey, I think we just picked a good time to come home."

Yusei looked at Aki and tried to think. 'Oh boy, Jack'll never let this go.'

"Hey, Yusei, why is Aki wearing your clothes?" Carly inquired.

Jack laughed. "You two are busted. I mean, damn what a show."

"Stop it, Jack." Yusei ordered.

"I'll stop, if you defeat me in a turbo duel."

**Should I keep going on this story? Let me know what you think, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the guys left, Aki chanced a question. "How long were you two standing there?"

"We got here in time for your make out session." Carly replied.

Aki blushed madly. "I … I don't know what happened. I mean, it was all so sudden."

Carly stared at her and grinned. "So, is Yusei a good kisser?"

"Amazing." Aki responded before she could stop herself. "Oh god! Forget I said that."

The dark haired journalist grinned and took out a notebook and pen. "So, Aki, how long has the duel champ been romancing you?"

The birthday girl found herself despising her friend at that moment. "Don't ask those questions!"

"I need a good story. The signer thing isn't going so well. I can't get Jack to talk about it for some weird reason. Female readers would love to know what it's like dating the winner of the Fortune Cup. So spill. What's he like when you're all alone?"

Jack glared at the duel champion furiously. "I can't believe your bloody luck."

"Don't be a sore loser. Just keep up your end of the deal."

"How'd you two end up like that?"

"It's not that big a deal. It was just a little kiss."

" Oh please, that was no little kiss. Besides, I think I remember hearing quite a loud moan before we opened the door. And you never did explain what she was doing in your clothes."

Jack grinned as the usually calm Yusei squirmed under his scrutiny. "Sh, she was spending her birthday alone. Her clothes were soaked from the rain, so I let her use some of mine. Can we talk about something else now?"

"It's her birthday? Why didn't she say anything?"

"She didn't think anyone would care too much." Yusei admitted to his friend.

"Guess we'll have to give her a party. I wonder what I should get her."

"I was wondering the same thing. I don't know what she'd like."

"Well, you'd better find something now. You're gonna distract her while we set everything up."

"What? Why me?"

"Unless you want everyone we know to find out about that little show, you'll shut up and do as I tell you. Take her out and don't spoil anything."

When Jack and Yusei got to the garage, Carly and Aki had vanished. Then they heard Carly's pleading voice. "Come on, Aki, you can't stay in there forever! I just want a little interview!"

The blond duelist sighed and went to get his girlfriend. "Come along, Carly, we have a lot to do. Yusei, remember to do your part and bring her to Rua and Ruka's when I text you."

"Right." Yusei nodded simply.

"What's going on, Jack?" Carly inquired as they went toward his car.

"It's Aki's birthday." We're going to get her a gift and throw her a party. I need your help to set everything up and … to pick out a gift." The proud, young man whispered the last part.

"I'll be glad to help you." The journalist smiled a sweet smile.

Jack adored that sweet smile. After what had happened to her because of him, Jack felt relief every time she smiled or laughed. He never wanted to see her get hurt again.

Yusei knocked on the door to the room Aki was taking refuge in. "Aki, it's me. Will you come out now, please?"

There was a moment of silence before the door opened. "What happened to Jack and Carly?"

"They said we needed some time to ourselves and went out." Yusei lied carefully. 'I hope she doesn't see right through me.'

"Oh, th … that was kind of them." A blush formed on her elegant face.

"Why were you in my room?" The azure eyed, young man requested.

"This is your room!? I'm sorry. I just had to get away from Carly. She kept asking questions."

"What kind of questions?" Yusei asked nervously.

Aki looked down and muttered. "Um, about you and … … and me. You know, like if we were an item or if you were a … … a good kisser."

He blushed brightly. "I, I see. About kissing you and all, I was wondering, are you mad?"

"Not really. I mean, I didn't try to stop you. I kind of liked you kissing me."

Yusei looked down, unsure of what to do next. Aki watched him and shifted nervously. 'Why isn't he saying anything? I wonder if I said something wrong.'

Finally, the azure eyed signer spoke. "So, are we, umm, a … … couple?"

Aki blushed. "Do you want us to be?"

"It's not just up to me. What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure. After what Divine did, I'm a little scared." The girl whispered in an ashamed voice. "I'm sorry, I know that I shouldn't think like that, but I can't stop myself."

Yusei stared at her. "Aki, you really think I'd try to use you like he did?"

"No, of course not! I know you'd never do anything like that, it's just a sort of instinctive inhibition. I thought I loved Divine, but the feeling I get around you is different. Sweeter."

Jack glanced at Carly as he drove. "So, did you find out anything from Aki?"

"Just that, apparently, Yusei is an amazing kisser." The young journalist laughed.

"I didn't really need to know that." Jack frowned.

Carly laughed. "Sorry, Jack. Do you think Yusei and Aki will make it official now?"

"He'd better be taking her on a date, so I suppose. I don't think Yusei is that much of a coward."

"Aww, Jack, you gave him a pep talk to convince him to take her out? That's nice."

"Er, sure, a pep talk." The violet eyed signer replied with a grin.

The girl stared at him quizzically, but chose not to ask. "I should probably send Aki a change of clothes."

"Right. I'll see about getting Mikage to take them to her."

Aki and Yusei were in the middle of yet another awkward silence when Mikage arrived. Yusei stared at Jack's assistant with a puzzled expression. "What brings you here?"

"Jack asked me to bring this to you." She handed him a duffel bag. "He told me not to linger about, so I'd best be going. See you later."

Yusei opened the bag a peered inside the bag and grinned a little. "Aki, it looks like Carly sent you a change of clothes."

The rose haired signer smiled and took the bag. "I'll have to thank her, if she doesn't try to interview me again."

"Heh, heh. You want me to get Jack to ask her to stop?"

"I doubt that will work. She's got him wrapped around her finger."

Yusei had to laugh at the thought of his stubborn, prideful, friend being reigned in by Carly. He was aware that Jack had realized his feelings when the journalist vanished and became a dark signer. 'Sounds like Jack's got his hands full. Good thing Carly's oblivious.'

Aki grinned at him. "I'm going to go get changed."

"You can change here. I'll go out in the hall."

'His room seems so like him.' She smiled as she glanced around, taking it all in for the first time.

The walls were painted dark blue and the room was decorated with dragon statues. Aki looked at a pile of books, all about engineering, and chuckled. Then she examined the contents of the duffel bag. 'I'm scared that he might get to know me and start to think that I'm a witch or a … … a monster. My dad thought that for a while. I don't think I could take Yusei calling me that.' She stared at her reflection as memories of dueling the young man came back. 'I hurt him so much in those duels … .'

'Carly owns a dress?' Aki stared at the silk fabric of the dress she'd been sent. It was a black, spagetti strap dress with red roses on the skirt. As she put the dress on, Aki discovered that there were black heels with rose designs to go with it. She glanced in the mirror, the dress wasn't a bad fit. It had a sweetheart neckline and fell just above her knees.

Yusei stared at her when she emerged. "How does it look?" She asked, attempting to conceal the blush forming on her face.

"Y, you look … wow." He stammered and found himself blushing again.

"There are some clothes for you in there, too." Aki informed him.

"I'll wear my own clothes, thanks. I don't trust either of them to pick something for me." Yusei's azure eyes showed his amusement at the thought of Jack trying to help him.

"So, where are we going?" Aki requested after Yusei had gotten ready.

"It's your birthday. You pick."

"How about the skating rink?"

"Sounds like a good place to start. Are you ready to go?"

** So, how am I doing? I was really nervous about this chapter. Please, let me know what you think and where I can improve.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks for your comments, everyone. I really appreciate your comments. **

"How does it look?" Carly requested, indicating the banner she'd just hung up.

"It's lopsided." Jack replied bluntly.

The young woman laughed. "Then help me fix it, please."

"Fine." He smiled when they finished. "There that looks better."

A misstep caused Carly to fall off of the chair she stood on and land in the strong arms of her boyfriend. "Are you okay?" The blond duelist's violet eyes were filled with concern.

The raven haired journalist smiled at him and nodded. "Good catch."

"Be more careful." Jack replied as he set her down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." She had to cover her mouth to hide the grin as Jack blushed brightly.

"Let's just get on with setting things up. Crow and Bruno are handling the refreshments, so let's work on music and decorations."

"Are you sure it was a good idea to trust those two?" Carly gave him a curious look.

"Not really, but I had to give them something to do."

They looked at each other and laughed. "I guess so. Do you think Yusei liked the clothes you sent him?"

"Nah, I doubt he even tried them on." At that he became quiet before muttering. "That dress looks good on you."

"You think so? I've been thinking about giving these dresses away. There's no real need to keep them. I don't dress up too much." Carly looked down at the light blue dress she wore.

"I guess you can do whatever you want, but I like that one on you." The prideful, young man admitted and looked away.

The dress wasn't anything special. Just a sundress her mother had given her one Christmas. Still, to hear something even remotely sweet coming from Jack made her blush grow brighter. Carly knew how hard it was for Jack Atlas to show his soft side so she didn't really expect anything from him.

"If you like it so much, maybe I should keep it."

The impatient blond shrugged and set about moving the furniture. As Carly hastened to help him, the clumsy woman tripped over a cord. Jack rushed to catch her and ended up on the floor with her. He glared at her in irritation and concern.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful?!" The young man snapped.

"I, I'm sorry. I just wanted to … ."

"Are you hurt?" Jack asked in a significantly gentler tone.

"No. I'm all right. Are you okay?" The dark haired journalist suddenly remembered that she had knocked him down. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you like that!"

The young duelist wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "I'm just glad you're okay. Let's get back to decorating."

Yusei watched Aki as they skated. There were many times the young man wanted to speak, but his mouth just wouldn't work. Out of the corner of her eye, the amber eyed, young woman noticed her companion watching at her.

'I wonder what he's thinking about. He's been so quiet since we got here.' She looked down. 'Maybe I was right before. Maybe he doesn't want to waste his day with me.'

"Is something wrong, Aki?" The azure eyed signer had seen a frown flicker across her face.

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine."

"I saw you frown just now. Aren't you having fun?"

"I said I'm fine. Drop it, Yusei." The short tempered girl skated away from him.

'That's it.' Yusei skated after her and caught her arm. "Tell me what's bothering you right now." He ordered.

Aki stared at him and looked down again. "I … … I just don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

She led Yusei off the skating rink and sat on a nearby bench. The stubborn, young woman

remained silent for a long moment. As she debated on how to word her thoughts, Aki absently played

with her hair. Yusei sighed and took her hand gently.

"Aki, please, talk to me. I'll listen."

"I don't understand … … you."

"What about me?" The young man's azure eyes clouded in bewilderment.

Aki bit her lip, "How can you love me? After everything I put you through! I hurt you during the duels when you were trying to help me. If anyone has the right to call me a witch or a … monster, it's you." She managed before she began to cry.

Yusei sighed and wiped her tears away tenderly. "Is that really what's been worrying you? Did it ever occur to you that I did all of those things because I love you?"

"But why? I never thought anyone could see me as anything but a witch."

"Stop saying that. I never want to hear you say anything like that again. You aren't a witch or a monster. You're just a girl who's been mistreated and betrayed."

Before Aki could say anything, Yusei's looked at his phone as he received a text message. He

grinned a little and snapped it shut with a sigh.

"What was that?"

"Jack says he needs us to come to Rua and Ruka's for some reason. I guess the date's over." The young man smiled and reached a hand to her to help her up.

Aki stared at his hand and mumbled, "Do we have to leave now? I was … kind of enjoying the time alone with you."

Yusei stared at her and smiled shyly. "I don't think we need to rush. Let's go for a quick walk in the park first."

As the couple reached the center of the park, they saw a pagoda. From it, they watched the sunset and admired the reds, golds, purples, and pinks. Yusei watched Aki's amber eyes light up as she watched. When Yusei noticed that Aki was trembling slightly, he put his arms around her.

The young woman stared at him and blushed. "What are you doing?"

"Your arms are like ice." Yusei whispered. "Why didn't you tell me you were cold?"

"I really hadn't noticed. I was enjoying being here with y, you too much."

The raven haired, young man blushed. "I'm glad. In that case, maybe we can go out sometime."

"Do you mean like on a date?" Aki managed once she regained her ability to speak.

"Y, yeah. You never did tell me what you think about us. About being my girlfriend."

"Oh, I didn't. The truth is that I would really … ." Aki stopped as Yusei's cell phone rang.

"Hello." He growled, obviously frustrated at being interrupted. "Yes. We were on our way. We just decided to take a walk first. Okay, we'll be right there. Just keep everything calm for ten minutes."

Aki sighed. 'At this rate I'll never get to say it. I could kill Jack right now.'

"Aki? What's the matter?" Yusei asked when he noticed she hadn't moved.

"Oh, nothing. I just really hate Jack right now."

"Same here. He says that it's urgent and we need to get to the twins'."

Jack sighed and tried to think. 'I can't believe that dolt. They're over an hour late and he expects me to know what to say to everyone.'

"Jack, did you find out what was keeping them?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. The love birds decided to go for a walk. And that dolt Yusei didn't bother to keep an eye on the time. He says they'll be here soon."

"Did you ask how their date went?"

"Er, I kind of forgot." Jack replied with a shrug.

Yusei sent a message as they drew nearer. 'Get ready, Jack. We're almost there.'

Once they had reached their destination, Aki had made her decision. 'I'm going to tell him.'

"Yusei, wait for a minute before we go on." She said, grasping his arm.

** So what will Aki's answer be? Find out next chapter, if Jack and Carly don't ruin the moment again. And, please, let me know what you think so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** I hope you like this. I might do another, if everybody likes it.**

"What is it, Aki?" Yusei stared at her as his heart began to pound.

"I really need to tell you something while we're alone."

"Hold on just a second." The azure eyed, young man replied. He took out his phone and turned it off. "Okay, what is it?"

Aki smiled. "That was a good idea."

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"That and I … I love you." The young woman squeaked and blushed.

Yusei grinned slyly. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

She glared at him. "You heard me and, if you know what's good for you, you had better just shut up and kiss me."

"Is that a fact?" Yusei grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

Jack scowled at his phone as he snapped it shut. 'Blast him.'

"Are they here yet?" Carly inquired in a low voice.

"I don't know. Yusei turned his phone off."

"Aww, looks like they wanted some alone time. That is just so cute!"

"You're supposed to be on my side, Carly." Jack grumbled.

"I can't help it. I'm a girl, I think they are simply adorable together."

"Who are you two talking about?" Crowe asked from behind them.

"Uhh," Jack covered Carly's mouth before the girl could reply, "we weren't talking about anyone. Carly's writing about a celeberity couple."

"Oh. Where are Aki and Yusei? I thought you said they were on their way."

"I'm not a nanny. They'll be here shortly." The blond signer stalked to a window and looked out.

'That's Yusei's runner. Where are they, then?'

Yusei grinned as Aki accepted his invitation to open her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and twined her fingers into his hair as the kiss got deeper. Yusei was gentle as his tongue danced with Aki's. They finally broke apart when the need for air got too great.

"Aki, I need to tell you the real reason we had to come here. You see -!" A scream from the apartment interrupted Yusei.

"What was that?!" Aki's amber eyes filled with concern.

As another shriek sounded, they rushed up to the twins' apartment. Opening the door, Yusei and Aki tensed as they found that the room was pitch black. 'What's going on?' Yusei wondered as he strained to see something.

Suddenly, the lights flashed and everyone screamed. "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Aki!"

The girl jumped into Yusei's arms with a cry. "You guys … . How'd you set all of this up?"

"We had plenty of time, thanks to Yusei keeping you distracted." Carly smiled and hugged her. "So, how was your date? Are you two a couple or what?"

Jack pulled her away. "You weren't supposed to say anything!"

Everyone turned to stare at them. "I want to know what that scream we heard before was." Yusei said as he tried not to blush.

"I scared Carly to get the two of you in here." Jack replied.

"I see. But, how did you know we were here? I turned my phone off right before … … ." The young duelist stopped as he realized what he had nearly said.

"Right before what, Yusei?" Crow grinned at him. "What exactly were the two of you doing that made you so late getting here?"

"I was taking Aki on a date. Then we decided to be together. Right, Aki?" Yusei blushed and looked at the beautiful, young woman standing beside him.

With the attention of the entire room focused on her, Aki became shy. She nodded as a deep blush formed on her face. Aki made her way to her parents and looked at them nervously. 'I wonder what they think about all this.'

Her mother was crying. "Oh, Aki, I wanted to see you off on your first date! The two of you owe me. Happy birthday, my little rose!"

Her father stared at her blankly and walked over to where Yusei stood. Hideo stuck out a hand to shake the young man's. "You'd better take good care of her."

"I will, sir."

Martha hugged Yusei tightly. "See? I knew you liked her!"

After the party had gotten under way, Aki stood outside in the cool, night air. After a few minutes, she heard someone clear their throat behind her. "May I join you?" Yusei requested.

"Sure." The girl smiled and turned to look at him.

Yusei wrapped his jacket around her and held out a small box. "You still haven't opened my gift for you."

"Thank you, Yusei." She smiled as she saw a silver rose shaped locket.

"Open it, I had it engraved for you." He told her and watched as she carefully opened the locket.

Inside it read, "I promise I will never forget the day we kissed or the day we met. The sky may fall, the stars may, too. But, in the end, I will still Love You."

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much." Aki felt tears well up in her eyes again as she put the necklace on.

"You're welcome. Happy birthday, Aki." Yusei whispered as he kissed her.

**So, how'd I do? Should I write another one?**


End file.
